nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What's Special About Me?!
What's Special About Me?! * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 13 * Overall Ep #: 13 Prev: This Can't Be Happening In New Orans! Next: The Terrible Misunderstanding Plot Zach the zombie becomes jealous when he feels that there's nothing special about him. Episode (The episode begins the night after the previous episode. Kai-Lan and Blantachu are at Frankie's house. All monsters but Zach, Kai-Lan, and Minstite are in an ice rink under the house. The monsters are just starting another round of hockey. Kai-Lan teams up with Frankie, Marlowe, and Wendy while Willy, Vinnie, Greyson, and Steven are another team. Blantachu is the scorekeeper.) * {Blantachu} "It's another point for Team 1, while Team 2 is falling behind by two points." * {Marlowe} "Team 2 better panic, because this guy will pull off his---" * {Frankie} "Marlowe, now is not the time to brag about your 'super-powered strike'." * {Marlowe} "But it's so awesome." * {Blantachu} "No more of that stuff, please. Now, ready and...go!" (Once the whistle blows, Frankie goes for the puck first. He is already toward's Team 2's goal net, when Willy steals the puck and goes to the opposite direction. Vinnie tries to steal, but Willy swerved away from the vampire. Kai-Lan comes up from behind Willy, and steals the puck from him. Marlowe gets in her way, and slams the puck into Team 2's goal net... hard.) * {Marlowe} "Goaaaaaal! Oh-ho-ho-ho, yeah!" * {Blantachu} "...And another point goes to Team 1." * {Marlowe} "And let me just say that happened three times in a row, I believe?" * {Willy} (a bit annoyed) "Yes..." * {Marlowe} "Ahahaha! Yeah! I'm totally boss at this!" (He does a 'ninja dance' with his hockey stick. Frankie, Willy, and Steven were very annoyed.) * {Steven} "Oh, stop being a jerk, Marlowe! We get it. You won." * {Kai-Lan} "Right. I think you're bragging about your super awesome skills at hockey a little too much." * {Marlowe} "Sorry. But it's really great when one of your friends is a pro at sports." * {Greyson} "It is ''great, but we've already seen what a pro you are at this." * {'Marlowe'} "Yeah, I get it. Now, I wanna show you a great hockey stunt." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Now Marlowe, you better be careful when you..." (Marlowe swings his stick, and strikes the puck. It bounces around in the rink, then it settles near the entrance. Zach was just about to come in when he saw the puck.) * {'Willy'} "Hey Zach! Bring that puck to us!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "You know, even though Marlowe is a mummy, he's got a lot of skill." * {'Wendy'} "I agree." * {'Marlowe'} "Yeah, I know. Frankie, I know you're best at lifting things up." * {'Frankie'} "That's right. I'm pretty strong. And I know Wendy is pretty great with her magical broomstick." * {'Willy'} "And don't forget that I am boss at howling!" (He howls. Everyone laughs.) * {'Vinnie'} "One special thing about a vampire like me is turning into a bat." (He turns himself into a bat, and flies around.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "You mosters ''are ''special in some ways." * {'Greyson'} "And let's not forget. I can shape shift into anyone, turn invisible, and hide in paintings." * {'Steven'} "And I'm special in my way also. I can do lots of circus tricks." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Those are super special talents. Hey, I wonder what Zach's special talent is." (Zach looks a bit clueless. He is a zombie, and he can't tell what's special about a zombie. In fact, he's got zero special talents.) * {'Frankie'} "Zach, uhh, you're special for, uh....being a big help?" (Zach looks down dejectedly.) * {'Frankie'} "Don't feel back, Zach. We still like you." * {'Wendy'} "Yeah." * {'Blantachu'} "Now, then. Are we all ready for another round?" * {'Willy'} "Ooooooooo-yeah!" (The whistle blows, and the gang start out noisily. Zach seemed angered by this. Then, he runs to the middle of the rink.) * {'Zach'} "NOO!" * {'Blantachu'} "What's the matter, Zach?" * {'Zach'} (''angry) "You monsters think you're so special by what you are and what you like. Well, I wanna know what my ''special talent is and we're not stopping until we find out ''what it is!" * {Kai-Lan} "But Zach. Don't zombies like to dig?" (Zach gives her an odd glare.) * {Kai-Lan} "No, not dig...Wait. I don't know what's special about a zombie." * {Zach} "Well, we're about to find out! Now let me think." (He thought and thought, with the other kids looking at him. Then, he's got something. He skates around the rink, making a figure eight on the ice.) * {Zach} "Top that." (Kai-Lan and the monsters successfully made a figure eight on the ice.) * {Vinnie} "You're really gonna have to try harder than that." (Zach twitched in anger. Then, he grabs a hockey stick from Wendy, and pushed the other monsters and Kai-Lan aside, leaving Marlowe left.) * {Zach} "A one-on-one hockey battle. Me verses you, Marlowe. You ready for this?" * {Marlowe} "I was born ready." (The whistle blows. Marlowe was the first to get the puck. He skates off, but Zach steals the puck from him. However, Marlowe was fast, and takes the puck back. He made a slam dunk, and won.) * {Marlowe} "You lose again, Zach." (Zach was ready to blow his top.) * {Zach} "GAH! Willy, you against me!" * {Kai-Lan} "Zach, this is too much. I'll say this now, and--" * {Zach} "No time to talk! I will beat you, Willy." * {Willy} "Oh yeah?" * {Kai-Lan} "You better watch out, Zach. Willy's pretty fast. * {Zach} "What do I have to worry about? I can..." (The whistle blows, and Willy already got the puck. Kai-Lan was right. Willy is fast. The werewolf already made a goal.) * {Wiily} "Aooooooooo! Ha ha! Yeah!" * {Zach} "Kai-Lan, you're next!" (Kai-Lan takes a spare hockey stick from the corner of the rink. The whistle blows. Kai-Lan was the first to get the puck. Zach didn't know that Kai-Lan was actually better at hockey than he is. She made a goal.) * {Zach} "Wendy!" (Wendy gets on the ice, and the whistle blows. Zach got the puck first. He was close to the net, when Wendy came out of nowhere and steals it from the zombie. She made a goal.) * {Zach} "Steven!" * {Frankie} "Zach, you're going too far now. This has got to stop." * {Steven} "I know. Just face it, Zach. You're not good at this stuff." * {Zach} "I will ''find out what I'm good at!" * {'Steven'} "Okay fine, but I'm gonna be the last one you're playing against." (The whistle blows. Steven got the puck, but Zach stole it. Steven takes it back, and made the goal. Zach is truly at his wits.) * {'Zach'} (''enraged) "No...no...no...NO!!!" (He violently throws the hockey stick to the wall, breaking it in half. Zach skates away.) * {Kai-Lan} "Zach? Zach! Where are you going? What's the matter?" (Zach sits down at the entrance with his arms crossed.) * {Zach} "Like you should've understood. Each of you have special talents, but what about me?" * {Kai-Lan} "I don't know, Zach. What are you good at?" * {Zach} "That's the thing! I have no special talents! In fact, there's nothing special about a zombie!" * {Frankie} "Try standing on your head." * {Zach} "Seriously?" * {Frankie} "Just do it." (Zach does so.) * {Frankie} "If you can, maybe do a little spin." (Zach does that also. It lasts for three full minutes.) * {Kai-Lan} "Zach! Now there's something special about you!" * {Zach} "What's that?" * {Blantachu} "Spinning on your head." * {Zach} "Really? Let me see you guys do it." (Everyone attempts to stand on their heads. Nobody could do it.) * {Zach} "Hey. You guys can't spin on your head, can't you? Frankie, how did you know that would be my special talent?" * {Frankie} "It was a lucky guess." * {Zach} "HA! Neither of you can't spin on your heads!" * {Greyson} "Well, you should be happy now that you found your special skill." * {Zach} "I'm not happy...I am thrilled! I can do this all day!" * {Blantachu} "But don't overdo it." * {Zach} "I hear you loud and clear. Now, who wants peaches?" (Everyone cheered.) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, Today, I learned a very good lesson. Don't think that you're not special; that's what Zach thinks. He found out that the other monsters have something special about them. He couldn't find what skill he's great at, until he spun on his head. That's when we realized that Zach is special that way. End of episode.